Une semaine avec Allen Walker
by evils-roses
Summary: Pénétrez dans le monde sans pitié des exorcistes et passez une semaine dans la peau de Allen Walker !


**Auteur : **Evils-roses votre dévouée vampire pour ceux et celles qui ne me connaissent pas encore ^^

**Titre : **Une semaine avec Allen Walker.

**Résumé : **Pénétrez dans le monde sans pitié des exorcistes et passez une semaine dans la peau de Allen Walker !

**Note : **Alors ce one shot est dédié à happy-saku' allias panda-jiji * naaaaaaaaaan pas taper !* à Lenalee-chan qui a vraiment des idées farfelues et à qui vous devez cette fic des plus déjantée ^^. Attention, cette fic contient du Yaoi, sous entendu mais du Yaoi quand même alors homophobe vous connaissez la sortie ! Bonne lecture !

**Une semaine dans la vie d'Allen**

**LUNDI !**

** 8H00 : **Réveiller Kanda en le léchant tout partout.

**8H30 : **Kanda sort du lit et Allen souffre...

**9H00 : **Prendre son petit déjeuner amoureusement préparé par Jerry .

**9H30 : **Prendre son bain avec Lavi et le savonner tout partout.

**10H00 : ** Manger une petite collation pour reprendre des forces !

**10H30 : **Rendez vous dans le bureau de Komui.

**12H00 : **Moment le plus important de la journée : Le REPAS !! XD

**14H00 : **Aller réconforter Lenalee ( pourquoi elle pleure tous les lundi ? ).

**15H00 : **Aller manger des sucreries sur Road, à ses risques et péril (le chevaleresque Allen... Nda : L'auteur prépare une corde pour se pendre^^).

**16H00 : **Prendre le gouter avec Road ( toujours à ses risques et périls ^^).

**17H00 : **S'entraîner avec Kanda, dans la bibliothèque. (nda ???) Et se faire gronder...

**19H00 : **Diner ( enfin ).

**20H00 : **Prendre son bain avec les Jasdebi ( deux pour le prix d'un ! )

**21H00 : **Conversation téléphonique avec Cross ( et être mort de peur...)

**22H00 : **Rejoindre Tyki et souffrir...

**Ne pas dormir de la nuit et avoir mal aux fesse le lendemain matin....**

**MARDI !**

** 10H00 : **Faire la grasse-mat' jusqu'à midi !

**12H00 : **Manger... Avec Jerry !

**14H00 : **Rejoindre Miranda jusqu'à 17h sans compter les remontées dans le temps ( nda: c'est dans ces moments là qu'on se rend compte que le pouvoir de Miranda a trop la classe...)

**17H00 : **Essayer de réveiller Krowry et finir attacher au lit.

**19H00 : **Aller se cacher dans un trou de souris car Cross vient d'arriver pour régler ses dettes.

**20H00 : **Être découvert par Bach-chan qui n'est décidément pas discret....

**20H30 : **Payer ses dettes en nature T_T.

**MERCREDI !**

**Rester au lit parce qu'il ne peut plus se lever. Petit déjeuner au lit, déjeuner au lit, diner au lit et surtout n'ouvrir la porte à personne...**

**JEUDI ! Lavi's special day !**

** 8H00 : **Réveiller amoureusement Lavi.

**10H00 : **Tenter de sortir Lavi du lit...

**10H30 : **Déjeuner au lit.

**11H00 : **Prendre un bain, avec Lavi.

**12H00 :** Casser la croûte avec Lavi !

**13H00 : **Partir en mission, avec Lavi.

**15H00 : **Faire des choses dans la nature, avec Lavi.

**18H00 : **Rentrer au QG sur le dos de Lavi.

**19H00 : **Se faire soigner par infirmière Lavi.

**20H00 : **Prendre un bain, avec Lavi.

**20H30 : **Vider le frigo du QG, avec Lavi .

**22H00 : **Aller border Lavi.

**22H30 : **Visite nocturne de Lavi dans la chambre d'Allen.

**00H00 : **Tenter de dormir...

**VENDREDI ! Kanda's special day !**

** 7H00 : **Aller réveiller Kanda qui est déjà levé : punition.

**9H00 : **nourrir Kanda avec des Soba, ne pas confondre le wasabi avec autre chose...

**9H30 : **S'entrainer . Avec Kanda !

**11H00 : **Aller prendre un bain, avec Kanda.

**12H00 : ** Déjeuner avec Kanda.

**14H00 : **Partir en mission, avec Kanda.

**15H00 : **Dégommer des akumas, avec Kanda.

**16H00 : **Se faire récompenser par Kanda, pour avoir bien dégommer des akumas.

**18H00 : **Rentrer au QG, trainé par Kanda.

**19H00 : **Se faire laver par kanda.

**19H30 : **Coiffer Kanda.

**20H00 : ** Se faire soigner par infirmière Kanda.

**20H30 : ** Aller enfin manger, avec Kanda.

**22H00 : ** Faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque, avec kanda.

**00H00 : **Aller enfin se coucher, avec Kanda.

**WEEK-END ! Récupérer pour la semaine suivante ^^.**

**FIN**


End file.
